A New Year
by Skedaddles
Summary: It's a new year for the fellow juunishi. But it is also a year with new juunishi,leaving them cursed from the previous ones. What events may occur in this story? Who are these new juunishi?
1. Chapter 1

A New Year

By Sohma Kisa-chan

**Author's note**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any part of it. The character's however in this story are all copy righted by me but Furuba is owned by Nastuki Takaya. This story is about the future Furuba where all of the previous Juunishi have died, leaving their descendents to be cursed. Please no flames about not having the true character's in Furuba. I thought I might try something different. Anyway please enjoy.

Ah yes this story shall be rated Teen for future references.

Pale fingers rested upon the icy cold glass, great big eyes of gold staring at the falling snowflakes that lay outside. This child's appearance is different them most average girls. For one thing, she had great eyes of gold, and hair of auburnish orange. It was long then most people you'd ever seen. The child's silky hair was so long she could sit upon her long orange sheet of silk. Another thing that made her different from most is that this child, transforms into an animal whenever she is hugged by a different gender or is under a great deal of stress. And what, may you ask of what this little child transformed into? Why, she turns into the tiger, just like the future juunishi, Kisa.

Maki, as was her name, was different then dear Kisa. For one thing her eyes were so golden, not like the darker tone Kisa had. Her hair was longer of course, and it was also slightly lighter in color. She did have the pale complexion, but this child's personality was different. Around her home she was quiet and lonely her true self-showing out. Yet around others, she was as happy as can be acting like a fellow 8 or 9 year old instead of her true age of 13. Yes this child was much different. Suffering losses caused her to be such way. One loss that affected her was the loss of her dear father a year ago. Another loss was off her mother who had dated a new man, and now was never home as usual, leaving the poor child by herself alone to cry. Then again each juunishi member suffered a loss and so each loss caused them to act different.

"Maki-chan you better get ready, the banquet is starting soon. You wouldn't want Akira-sama to be crossed with you, would you?" called a motherly voice of Maki's mother knocking on the child's door.

Maki immediately jumped away from the window wiping away her tears and put on a childish grin on her face.

"O.k. mommy I'll get ready right now." she said in a sweet voice, which did not sound of her age.

"Please do Maki. And be sure when it's over to come straight home. I don't want you to be prowling around any of those other juunishis."Said her mother voice behind the door, sounding serious.

The golden-eyed child immediately opened the door, still dressed her white nightgown this late in the evening.

"But mommy they are my friends. And I have to dance with them and…Mommy why do you have to be like that. They aren't freak." the child whined with tearful eyes.

The tall figured woman sighed placing both perfectly manicured hands on the child's cold face.

" Maki, Maki, Maki I don't think they are freaks I just…don't feel comfortable when you are not around normal people. And seeing as you are growing in maturing and entering that boy friend stage…I just don't want you to fall in love with one of them…Seeing as you already hang around that one boy so much…I can't help but feel he likes you…and Maki you are just to young for that stage…maybe when you can act more mature. Maybe…"the mother said going on and on. She really had no reason to segregate poor Maki from her fellow family. All of what she said was lies, se really did think they were freaks, and she really did think her child was a freak of nature herself. But she kept a promise to her husband who passed away.

_Please take care of Maki for me so my spirit can rest in peace. _

That was a promise she kept to her beloved husband. Her husband had loved the child to bits, always spending time with her, while she ignored the child like air. But she kept the promise even if she did not like it.

" Mommy, the way you phrase it, you make them sound like freaks. To me they are as normal as you are to the others. And mommy I can't possibly fall in love, and he can't possibly like me. I'm not even pretty I am the plainest abnormal looking child on Earth. I do act mature…I just…don't want to." she whined giving her famouse pout.

The beauty comment however, in my opinion is wrong. She may have hated her abnormal eye color and hair, but she was very cute for her age. Even if she did look a bit younger with her still childish imprints on her face. She was pretty. She had such dainty features, a tiny little nose, eyes that were not to large nor to small, and a smooth light face that was always tinged with pink on her cheeks. She was though at that stage where she was growing, and so a small figure could be seen forming and her curves slightly showing. But then again the whole Soma family was one of beautiful people, and so practically everyone in it was most likely to be beautiful.

"Maki just shut up and get ready so I can leave for my date." said the mother in a voice quavering with annoyance.

"Fine fine fine, you can just go on and go, Mr. Snuffles will keep me company," she pouted hugging her dear tiger toy, a gift from her late father.

"o.k. Thank you."Said the mother leaning down to give a quick kiss on the child's cheeks then rushed out the door.

"Come on Mr. Snuffles I have to get ready, don't worry I'll be sure to bring you." she said in sweeter voice then she had used with her mother, skipping into the dark room, returning to her lonely shadowed self.

"Dad. If you can hear me up there…I hope you have a good news year…. and please watch over me this New Year…. I wish I could be up their with you…but I wouldn't want mommy to be lonely. I love you," she whispered to window, grabbing her handbag stuffing her dear tiger plushie in it.

And then she slowly walked out, her long hair slightly flying behind her as she walked through the windy darkened night. Her cheeks were now tinted in red, her long kimono of pink trailing after her. She walked up slowly to the main house and pushed open the door, her eyes resting upon a sitting figure that sat alone inside. She immediately put the childish grin back on her face and entered about to sneak up on the figure…

Author's Note: That's all for now. I'm sorry this first chapter was all about Maki-san, but I wanted this to be more of a prologue. The rest of the chapters however, more characters shall begin appearing, probably 1-3 new characters per chapter. Anyways please review so I can know about my first attempt. If you have any ideas foror future chapters, please do add it in your review.

Yours truly,

Sohma Kisa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yay, chapter 2 D! Sorry it took so long x.x; And sorry it's so short.

"Alex-chan!" cried the golden-eyed child as she tackled her little friend a childish smile set upon the 13-year old.

Pulling the orange-haired boy into a crushing hug the tigress immedietly opened her mouth to question her friend.

"Alex-chan what are you doing here? Kira-sama would surely punish you if she sees you, the cat isn't allowed at the banquet, you'll get in trouble!" she cried all in one breath, pulling the boy into an even tighter hug then before.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh, his dark amber eyes examining the girl before him. He was the cat of the Juunishi, the most cursed of them all. Forever scarred by that fate he had in where he would spend the rest of his years in confinement…never to see the ones he loved again.

_Why does she always worry so much about me?_

The thought echoed around his mind, his amber eyes misty from thinking. His expression was dead, and not even a single smile lingered upon his lightly shaded pink lips. Closing his eyes for a moment, the 14-year old placed his hand upon the tiger child's orange head, untwisting her braids and ruffled her hair, just to annoy her.

"What Kira-sama doesn't know won't hurt anybody, right? Besides the banquet doesn't start until another three hours, so you're pretty early my dear." He said with a smirk set upon his pale face, his arms crossed as he eyed the little tigress.

Maki, paused for a moment glaring at Alex, her eyes that usually glowed with happiness, glowered with angered.

"Alex you really shouldn't be so care-free! Honestly if something happened to you I don't know how I can could go on with you, I have not one single friend but you. Also do you know how long it took me to accomplish this hair style." she hissed, a smile coming across her lips nonetheless as she jumped up and began wrestling the older boy.

A light pink blush manifested itself upon Alex's pale face as he felt the weight of the younger girl upon him. Smirking, the boy pushed her off of him pushing her down to floor.

"Who's a black belt and who's a beginner?"he smirked his face inches from her's.

Mumbling and cursing under her breath Maki replied with, "You are, my dear." She scowled, immitating his form of speech, pushing him off of her.

"I thought so." smirked Alex, ruffling her hair again just to annoy her once more…


End file.
